


Let me-,

by mahounostair



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, munehaya, solo fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahounostair/pseuds/mahounostair
Summary: Hayato nunca se deja, pero quizás ahora se va a dejar.





	Let me-,

**Author's Note:**

> quería portrayear mi visión del personaje de matatagi pero al final terminé escribiendo fluff without plot q en realidad es sólo munehaya abrazandose por 1era (primera) vez

* * *

Matatagi Hayato era un chico orgulloso. Aunque, más que orgulloso, la palabra correcta era… complicado. Porque saber cómo era él en sólo una palabra era imposible. Ese chaval era alguien más profundo de lo que se había dejado ver. Era oscuro, pero en esa enorme oscuridad podrías encontrar un ápice, aunque fuese ínfimamente, de luz, de claridad. Porque Hayato era un hijo de puta, pero era un hijo de puta con sentimientos, con bondad y con agallas. Porque Hayato podría ser un pasota, pero lo que quería lograr lo iba a lograr tuviese que mover tierra, mar y aire o derramar hasta la última gota de sangre y sudor de su cuerpo.

Quizás todo este conjunto que conformaba al castaño era a lo que Ibuki Munemasa más le atraía. Una de las razones era porque lo entendía; entendía esas absurdas ganas de mostrarse fuerte y superior frente a todos. Aunque, probablemente, en ese aspecto no era el único que se identificaba con el corredor. Pero lo que sí podía asegurar que no le dejaba apartar la vista de ese niñato era un instinto que el portero odiaba admitir que tenía: un instinto protector. Miraba al chico tener esas rabietas que tanto repelían al equipo, incluso a él, y le influía una sensación indescriptible e inteligible de ayudarlo, apoyarlo y hacerlo seguir adelante no importa la dificultad que se le ponga por delante.

Pero claro, Ibuki Munemasa no es un bebé. Munemasa no es alguien que fuese a admitir de cualquier manera que el delantero lograba despertar un cosquilleo en su cuerpo. Primero porque era orgulloso, y segundo porque qué más daba, si Matatagi Hayato era… eso: Matatagi Hayato. ¿Qué más daba si Ibuki admitía aquello? El corredor iba a pasar de ello o no hablar del tema, Ibuki lo sabía.

O eso pensaba.

Porque, en realidad, Munemasa no conocía en lo absoluto al muchacho. Aunque, eso sí, más quisiera hacerlo.

Matatagi nunca se dejaba. Punto. Nunca se dejaba nada. Si hacía algo tenía que hacerlo él, por sí mismo y con sus propias manos. Y, aunque fuese un gran inconveniente a la hora de acercarse a él, el portero lo consideraba como una actitud fuerte; admirable. Todo de Hayato era digno de admiración a los ojos de Ibuki –aunque la gran mayoría de ello no iba a admitirlo jamás.

Ibuki creyó que conocía al delantero hasta cierto día. Porque, por instinto, después de un entrenamiento intensivo, se miraron. No fue incómodo, ni intencionado; compartieron varios segundos sosteniendo la mirada. Hayato tenía las cejas fruncidas, que no solía hacerlo, y los ojos perdidos, tristes, casi llorando. E Ibuki, queriendo hacer algo impulsivamente, le gesticuló que esperase en los vestuarios después, al salir del entrenamiento. Segundos después se arrepintió, por supuesto, porque Hayato no acata órdenes.

O al menos, no lo hacía. Porque allí estuvo él, reposado en las taquillas, ocupado mirando atentamente sus pies con el ceño fruncido. Y el portero se dio cuenta de muchas cosas en ese momento: Hayato se preocupaba por cosas ínfimas y que, sin darse cuenta, vio algo raro en Matatagi y actuó antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

En aquel momento era complicado abrir la boca y compartir palabras entre ellos, porque no eran cercanos, no sabían siquiera si se podían considerar amigos, pero el susurrado “Ven” de Ibuki fue suficiente para el corredor. Fue la gota que colmó el vaso, porque gracias a ello se movió torpemente hasta apoyar la cabeza en su hombro con pesadez. Porque estaba cansado, estaba harto, estaba angustiado y estaba hasta los mismísimos cojones de sí mismo. E Ibuki lo sabía, lograba entenderlo porque sabía leer esa faceta suya, porque el portero era igual y reaccionaba de una manera parecida ante ese tipo de situaciones de inferioridad.

No era nadie, no importaba, era un obstáculo para todo el mundo. Pero, sentir como los brazos del más alto se apoyaban con fuerza en su espalda y lo estrujaban contra el cuerpo del contrario lo hicieron sentir querido e importante por primera vez en su vida. Porque, quizás, lo que más necesitaba era eso, un abrazo, un gracias, un “importas”, un “vales mucho”. Algo, algo que lo hiciese sentir lleno. Y, en ese momento, se sentía lleno y cálido.

“Puedes llorar en mi hombro” pudo oír al más alto decir, aunque en aquel momento fuese complicado porque estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y le dolía la cabeza como un puto demonio.

Hayato sólo pudo responder “No estoy llorando, joder; es el sudor” porque era un orgulloso de mierda y lo que quería era validez por ser quien es, no por ser una apariencia.

Ibuki de verdad creía saber cómo era el delantero: 0 contacto, 0 emociones, 0 ganas de verte la puta cara fuera del partido de fútbol. Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no. El chaval era un lío de sentimientos que nadie sabía cómo desenganchar unos de otros sin romperlo, y a todos les daba miedo intentar hacerlo. Mentiría si dijera que a Munemasa no le daba miedo; porque, en efecto, estaba cagado de miedo, pero era por el muchacho que estaba llorando en su hombro, hipando tanto y sorbiendo sus mocos sin cuidado que no le importaba arriesgarlo todo ahora mismo, y probablemente en un futuro. Era por todo él, por el llorón sentimental y por el gilipollas orgulloso. Porque Ibuki estaba dispuesto a estar al lado de cualquier Hayato: alegre, triste, contento, enfadado, enfermo,… De cualquiera.

“Está bien; suda en mi hombro todo lo que quieras” fueron las últimas palabras que se acordaban haber compartido esa noche. Sobre todo Ibuki, porque después de sentir los delgados brazos del moreno alrededor de su espalda, por debajo de sus hombros, aferrándose a él con temor, no recuerda nada. Sólo recuerda haberse dado cuenta de por qué tenía tantas ganas de proteger a ese niñato engreído con su vida.

Le gustaba; le gustaba mucho. Quería darlo todo por él, estar con él en las buenas y en las malas, sentir sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza como hoy, que no temiese llorar en su hombro, que confiase en él.

Y quizás, sólo quizás, Hayato, por primera vez en su vida, iba a dejar que alguien hiciera aquello.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @mahounostairs


End file.
